


Yellow Eyes and Blue

by NightCur



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bioluminescence, Blood, Gen, Glowing Freckles, Gottbleed Week, Kaiju!Newt, Probably late for that party, Vampires (sorta), better late than never
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCur/pseuds/NightCur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, Hermann," Newt smiled, his eyes reverting back to their normal shade with a blink, the freckles' light dying a little. "It won't hurt as long as you stay still." <br/>He raised a hand and affectionately dragged the back of a finger over Hermann's jawline, causing Hermann to jerk away, reeling back a fist as best he could and catching Newt in the jaw. </p><p>Hermann has no idea what is going on and things have just got weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing blood and fights and attacks. You don't need to remind me I'm a bad person, I know.

"Dude, it's nothing personal," Newt lamented, wiping the corner of his lips before sucking on the collected drop of blood. "It's just that you're convenient."

Hermann shuffled back until his back hit a desk, clutching his bleeding neck with wide eyes and short of breath. He eyed his cane which Newton had tossed away after Hermann had first tried to beat the shorter man with it. Newt stepped closer and Hermann bunched his fists defiantly. 

"I won't be some kind of buffet for a bloody monster," He spat, starring up at Newt's now amber-yellow eyes. 

Hermann did not know what had come over his lab partner, but he honestly did not care right now. The man's skin was alight with neon blue dots that adorned his face in a symmetrical pattern, larger ones decorating the areas under his eyes. Newton's tattoos seemed to have lives of their own, the monsters lit up with bioluminescence, the dots extending down to pattern Newt's hands.

Hermann watched as Newt smirked, tilting his head in an animalistic way and seeming to evaluate his prey. Hermann gritted his teeth as Newt stepped forward until he was practically hovering over him. He crouched and slid a hand into Hermann's hair, the man shrugging it off with disgust. Hermann tried to drive the desk back, only succeeding in moving it an inch before the weight of books and research became too much.

"Oh, Hermann," Newt smiled, his eyes reverting back to their normal shade with a blink, the freckles' light dying a little. "It won't hurt as long as you stay still."  
He raised a hand and affectionately dragged the back of a finger over Hermann's jawline, causing Hermann to jerk away, reeling back a fist as best he could and catching Newt in the jaw. 

But Newt was ready and rolled with the punch, his head snapping to the side with alarming speed and grabbing Hermann by the throat in what seemed a single movement.  
Hermann cried out in pain as his head was thrown back to hit the hardwood against his back, Newt an inch away from his face when he opened his eyes. He gasped in surprise and kicked uselessly at the floor, his shoes slipping in the small drops of blood that he had not already smeared in his wake.

Newt snarled, his eyes once again amber and his freckles glowing brightly in his rage. A growl erupted wetly from behind bared teeth and Hermann thought it was all over. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the final blow, his throat to be ripped out, something; but nothing came.

Still breathing heavily, he dared to open to his eyes to a squint. Newt had taken a half-step back in his crouched position, holding his head in his hands as he bared his teeth at the floor and Hermann's legs. The scientist stared sightlessly, twitching as he sat there. Hermann immediately looked for any way of escape. If he could just pull his legs-  
Newt felt Hermann move and lunged, teeth finding Hermann's neck with a snarl. He felt Newt's teeth rip into his flesh as he flailed helplessly and cried out, both hands finding purchase on Newt. He pushed for all he was worth, grunting with the effort as he felt fresh blood start to seep down his neck and into the multitude of layers his lab partner would tease him endlessly about. 

Newt snapped his teeth as he was pushed away, his eyes blazing yellow as Hermann gave one final shove, sending Newt sprawling onto his side. Hermann scrambles away from the desk, his hands slippery with his own blood. 

His thoughts flew to calling for help, his eyes fixed on Newt whom shook his head and scrambled onto all fours. He look around wildly until he saw the mathematician.  
Hermann kept backing up, his hand suddenly slamming down on something cylindrical. A quick glance revealed he had ran into his cane, a rush of relief short-lived as he realised Newt was looking straight at him.

"H-Hermann?" Newton adjusted his glasses. "I-I didn't mean to lose control. Shit. Are you okay?"

Hermann held his cane out like a sword in front of him. "Stay back!" Hermann unsteadily stood with the aid of one of Newton's chairs, his cane underneath him finally and free hand pressed to his neck. His eyes flicked over to the door to see it shut tight. No, he couldn't yell down the hall, what if Newton turned on them as well? He could _not_ risk letting a monster loose in the halls of the Shatterdome.

He started to feel faint as he searched for his mobile amongst the organised chaos of his desks on the other side of the room, keeping one eye on Newt who had yet to move again. Yes, he'd call LOCCENT and have them send a team of guards.

Newt just sat there on his knees, switching between staring at him then down at his hands. His freckles glowed softly, but his eyes were their normal shade. The man's tattoos were marred by streaks of darkened and fresh blood alike, making the monsters that adorned his skin more like their real-life counterparts.

He measured out just how many steps it would take if he took the long-way around the room, being able to utilise the furniture as support; versus the short-way just across the room, which he didn't think we could make, but he didn't know just how long Newt was going to remain unhostile. 

"Herms?"

"S-Stay where you are," He hissed, blood leaking between his fingers from where he held his neck. His vision swam before his eyes and his leg pulsed with pain from the undue movements.

He took a breath and started the short-way, taking a small step before his eyes rolled back and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermann came to instantly regretting opening his eyes at all. A single light fitting was directly overhead and the light made the stabbing behind his eyes worse. He tried lifting a hand to rub at his temple, only to find all his limbs had been secured to the chair he now sat in. A test in movement revealed soreness all over, his neck sending a myriad of pain signals that screamed at him to stay still. Something sticky bended with the tender skin and Hermann could only guess it was some kind of plaster.

"I wouldn't move too much," A voice said from somewhere in the darkness behind him. "You've lost alotta blood."

Hermann coughed, wincing. "No thanks to you," He choked out.

"Hey, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do," Newt stepped into the light and stepped in front of Hermann, looking down at the mathematician looking completely normal, human even. "Look man, I don't want to kill you-"

"You could have fooled me you lunatic," Hermann snarled, glaring as best he could in his condition, which was mainly looking stern with half-lidded eyes. "What are you?"

Newt looked down, biting his lip. "I-I don't… actually know."

"How do you not-!"

"I didn't ask for this, Hermann!" Newt growled, his eye colour morphing into its yellow state like a colour-changing light bulb. "Think all you want about me being some 'kaiju groupie', but I came back from a site one day and boom!" He gestured down at himself and turned away in a huff.

Newton turned around and took a deep breath, his eyes closing and opening again to school his features, his eyes back to normal. His gaze flicked back to Hermann looking tired.  
"I've run tests and taken more samples from myself than should be mentioned," He said, his glasses causing a beam of light to refract at Hermann's chest which was now only covered with his button-down, but blood-stained nonetheless. "It can't be Blue, we know what Blue does and it isn't this."

Newton pursed his lips and sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, a few freckles lighting up as his hand passed over them.

"And the fact that you attacked me?" Hermann asked bemusedly. "I'm 'convenient', was it?" 

Newt sighed in frustration. "I need blood to survive, okay?" He shuffled in place as he avoided Hermann's gaze. "I-It's a thing, I guess. Everything I liked before is bland and never fills me up - except sweet things and meat, thank God.

"If I don't… eat, I glow like a fucking glowstick and my eyes stay yellow," He groaned. "I've been like this long enough to realise that."

"So what- who - have you been eating all this time?" Hermann snapped, leaning forward slightly. 

Newton had the audacity to shrug. "I dunno... people, I guess…"

"People- You're a god-damn monster who goes about town _attacking_ people, Newton!"

Newton growled as he turned on his heel and entered the darkness, Hermann hearing a chair skid as Newt kicked it, or ran into it. As Hermann's eyes adjusted to the gloom, he could make out Newt sitting in the chair he kicked with his head in his hands. His freckles glowed softly as he sat there, raking his scalp with blunt fingernails.

Hermann looked down at what was binding him to the chair to see duct tape wrapped firmly around his wrists. He scowled at the state of his sleeves, torn in places with the occasional spot of blood that had managed to soak through his blazer. Where the rest of his clothing had got to was anyone's guess.

"So what happens now then?" Hermann sighs, still scowling at the tears in his sleeves. "I can not just go 'missing' now can I?"

Newt groans without looking up, eventually raising his head to look tiredly in Hermann's direction.

"I really hadn't thought it out that far…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to start a third chapter soon~

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to leave it a one-shot, but I got attached and a second chapter is on the way~


End file.
